Melira "Goldstein"
Melira Goldstein is an amateur writer renowned for her work among aspiring Hunters. Though quite famous, her writings are not prominent enough to reach global fame. She owns an airship called Fafnir. Current revision: 1.00 Appearance Melira is simply put, quite well-endowed. She dwarfs most people in height and has a very above average build. She has knee length disheveled hair. An easy way to describe it is it looks like she recently woke up. She wears a black renaissance era dress adorned with Greek letters. She wears black gloves and thigh-length black socks to complement her dress. A gold rose can be seen in her chest, forming a number "9". She wears a white earring on her right ear that resembles the wing of a phoenix. She also wears a golden cross necklace. A blue orb can be seen attached on one of the loose parts of her clothing. Her emblem resembles a traditional magic circle, except she was the one that crafted it. It looks like something that can be used for Dust spells. Personality Being a writer, her way of talking is quite refined. It gives her an air of dignity and pride. Thanks to this, she has a tendency to not stop talking. Her speeches are often far too dramatic to be considered part of a conversation that it might as well be a monologue. She didn't even memorize it; she just talks like she's a narrator because she can. Notably is the way she treats people. Often, she will be rather nice, sometimes she will be cold and distant, often sounding like a being overlooking humanity. She does not mean harm, however. It's just that her style of writing has leaked into her personality overtime. She does not tolerate reckless behavior when she hires someone. While she knows they will take independent actions once in a while, she only accepts actions that are effective in getting the job done. She does not condone behaviors that can compromise the job she offers. By extension, she does not tolerate failure. Rarely, she has shown hints of madness when someone challenges a 'truth' she declared. She would declare that the 'truth' that said someone proposed would be the 'truth' she will accept until proven wrong. She always prove them wrong. Weapons and Abilities Melira does not fight. She can use her own word as a weapon though. Her true skill is shown as her ability to create and destroy conflicts with just her own words. She has earned the ire of countless for her inhuman ability to cause chaos. Often, she watches from the sidelines, observing how a situation will go. If the situation no longer suits her tastes, she will often intervene, and with a few choice of words, ignite another spark. She has a prop sword around with her when she goes outside. It's useless for battle. She only carries it around as a force of habit she had when she was younger. She often boasts that when she was younger, her true sword can cleave mountains in half. Along with the many theories surrounding her, this may not be true. However, she has a second "prop sword" she carries around in place of the other prop sword. It holds a replica of her original weapon. Though it looks similar to the other prop sword she carries, the main difference is that the fake blade can be removed, to reveal a genuine blade underneath. She lost almost all the skills she had for the sword due to not having faught for decades. All she remembers are defense-based moves, which gives a glimpse of how much she has learned in the way of the sword when she was younger. She has an Aura, but she never activates it. Not even in a life or death battle. Backstory Melira is quite aged, having drifted through the world of Remnant all her life. She's aware of many things that a common person would not. She recently settled down in Vale as a writer, commonly doing stories for Hunters to read in their past time. Sometimes, she writes books that can be used for inspiration and motivation. An example of that is her most famous book, "Discipline for the Hunter". Her first work, "Goldstein" has become synonymous to her that it eventually became a title to refer to her. Melira herself then legally changed her name into Melira Goldstein to make it easier in interviews. However, before she was a writer, she was a traveler. All that is known from her past is that she has connections with a scythe-wielder turned terrorist, known as Arya. The rest of her past is shrouded in fabrication. Often, she would say she was a former treasure hunter, challenging ruins and fighting golems made of gold, or a mad scientist who created new forms of Dust unknown to the general public, or even a retired Huntress who can single-handedly kill colossal Grimms with ease. Due to this, her true past becomes unknown among the sea of possibilities she presented. It comes to a head when even her own fans began theorizing who she really was. This is her true goal. She enjoys the theories surrounding herself, often claiming to be an immortal who fought in the original war with the Grimm. As of late, she's been hiring several first year teams studying in Beacon for some odd, mundane and often absurdly difficult missions. She mentions that this is great training for aspiring hunters. Those she hired greatly disagree though. A prominent team that she had hired multiple times in the past is Team EHVA. Team leader Hisei Tokuhana often said that Melira's missions were hellish. "My existence is a sea of endless truths and lies. Everything or nothing could be true. No matter how much you try, only I know the truth of myself. And that truth shall die with me." Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Books she wrote: *Goldstein: The first book she ever wrote. It details the story of a young huntress who was possessed by a Grimm. *Empress of Change: The first novel she wrote and also the longest. It speaks of a young lady who would eventually succeed a dying king and fulfill his wish to conquer the world. *Ode to the Powerless: A short story detailing the life of a child with an uncontrollable Aura. *Discipline for the Hunter: Her most famous book. It's a wisdom-filled page that teaches how to become a great Hunter. It also pays tribute to the residents of Tenth, specifically a particular Huntress, Mulan Jade. *Mage of Lorelei: The second novel she wrote. It tells the story of a young magician from her youth to adulthood. *Murderer, Amen: The third novel she wrote and unlike the rest, takes place in modern times. It tells the story of a vigilante in the streets of Vale who sold her soul to a demon to be given supernatural powers. *My Apologies: Her latest book. It's written in a way that's asking for forgiveness from someone. So far, nobody knows who Melira is paying tribute to when she wrote this. It seems to be based on the past of Team MAID. *Fate: Her next book. She began a draft for it but it's currently unfinished. It pays tribute to all the friends she encountered throughout her life. Accessories: Ornamental Sword *Sometimes when she's taking a stroll, she carries a sword. A prop sword made from aluminum, even. She has stated several times that she no longer considers fighting to be enjoyable so she only carries a fake sword as a force of habit she developed during her youth. Alignment: True Neutral *She's neither good nor evil. She merely enjoys watching the situation unfold from the sidelines. Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? RPG Stats: n/a Trivia *Melira predates Noname even more, being created in early 2009. *Several of the books Melira wrote is a reference to multiple stories that my best friend wrote. *Her name is meaningless, however it's written in Greek. (Μεληρα) *Among my older characters, Melira has the highest amount of different versions, reaching up to 21. *Unlike Maki and Noname, she has the most minimal changes during her transition to the standards of RWBY. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Female